


Exposure, exposition

by lerums



Series: Steve, Tony and their heir [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embracing the fact that this family is crazy rich, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Parker has behavioral problems, Peter parker has a bodyguard, Stark expo is coming up, Steve and Tony is frustrated, a bit fluffy though, and this whole thing isn't as fluffy as usual, i have discovered my one true love and its mental health issues in children, poor peter parker is the victim of this, the first chapter is really angsty, this kid is so sweet but so messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerums/pseuds/lerums
Summary: This concludes everything I'd written before I started posting anything! I hope you enjoyed this part, it's a bit different from the rest of them. I do prefer there to be more fluff in my writing, to be able to describe the sweet moments but I suppose I needed to try something else for a bit.If you have an opinion on this I very much appreciate kudos and comments, and can be reached at my tumblr user with the same username as this one. Thank you for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

Peter’s day had been horrible so far. 

 

He had been woken up earlier than usual because they had to get to school earlier than usual. Then Happy had joined him inside school, totally ruining his chances of socialising with others the entire day. No one wanted to fool around with, or pass notes to, or tell secrets to the kid with the bodyguard five feet away. He had been frustrated and taking it out on everyone in the room all day, Peter knew that. He didn’t care if Happy got annoyed, it gave him the opportunity to interact with his mates. They’d laugh at his jokes and small stunts, especially when he disturbed the teachers.

 

“Peter, I need a word with you. Hallway, now,” his art teacher said. Peter sighed audibly, but shut his mouth when he felt Happy’s tight grip around his arm. It wasn’t painful, but let him know that he would regret doing anything but what he was told. He grinned at his classmates snickering behind their hands as he walked outside.

 

In the hallway, Happy stayed silent as the teacher followed them. He wasn’t supposed to speak on days like this, but in practice a man like Happy Hogan couldn’t really hide his presence. 

 

“What’s going on today, Peter? You’re being straight up mean to me and the other teachers! Listen, I know days like these are hard for you. You have every reason to be upset, but you can’t take it out on everyone else,”

 

The teacher started going on about behaviour and keeping his routine in difficult times, but Peter zoned out. She had no idea what she was talking about. Peter was fine, just annoyed at Happy for stalking him around. It was Happy’s job, he knew that, but he was ruining Peter’s day by listening to Steve and Tony when they weren’t even there.

 

Peter snapped back into the teachers speech as she touched his arm, only to retract quickly when she got a sharp glare from Happy. One of the many rules on shit days like that was that no-one could touch him. At all. It was stupid.

 

-

 

“Friday, dial Happy’s phone when they get out for lunch break, will you?” Tony said, not looking up from his screen. He felt Steve’s hands on his shoulders and leant into the touch.

 

“Fri, did you catch that?”

 

“I did, boss. It seems that young sir is getting himself into quite a bit of trouble in school today. This is his fourth period, and he has been taken out of the classroom by the teacher in every single class so far. I was delaying my response to be able to tell whether he was to be taken to the administrations office. I am now able to tell you that he is on his way to the principal with a note from his teacher. The school will be calling one of you at the end of the day, assuming they follow the protocol for when young sir is acting up.”

 

Steve’s hands on his shoulders went limp instead of lightly massaging. Tony put his head in his hands. They knew this would happen, but as always they hadn’t talked about it. Cause, you know. Denial.

 

See, another effect Peter’s ADHD had on him was his social immaturity. Well, it wasn’t confirmed that they were connected. It was a common problem for children exposed to drugs through their mother, so it could be that. But ADHD brought the probability for Peter to experience social immaturity much higher. No matter the reason it had been a real issue as Peter was younger, especially the first three years of school. It had manifested itself all the time, in all settings. He babbled on, being inappropriate around his friends in order to trigger reactions out of them, unable to tell the difference between positive and negative reaction. All attention was good attention. The pair had helped their son along the best they could, coaching him actively on how to behave with the help from a therapist.

 

Thought one might think Peter’s hyperactivity related issues would be exhausting to the couple, it hadn’t really been that much of an issue. Steve was a literal supersoldier, and they had a big support system for their kid. The social immaturity, however, had driven a wedge between Steve and Tony. The issue had been controlled, but as they struggled with the accords and finding Bucky back in 2010. Peter was in distress because of his parents despite then trying to hide everything from him, which caused the child to act up, which made for even more tension between the couple. It had been a rough few years before things got better again.

 

Ever since he was eight, it had gotten gradually better. Steve and Tony eventually managed to fix their issues, which gave them the opportunity to help Peter in the way that he needed. He was able to form some closer bonds with classmates, resulting in the small group of friends he had. At fourteen, the trait barely existed on normal days.

 

That day wasn’t a normal day. Stark industries was gearing up for their 2019 expo, and Tony had been more visible in the media the past couple of weeks. As expected, media visibility came with an increase in threats towards the company as well as the Rogers-Stark family. 

 

That was the reason that starting the day before, Peter had in-person surveillance on him all hours of the day. Peter hated it, and was sure to let everyone know. But he was also terrified, having been informed of the reason for being followed everywhere. He had tried to reason that the guards could wait outside of school, or that they could hire the school’s security team to increase protection, but they did what was necessary to ensure Peter’s safety. 

 

Tony would have preferred to keep him at home for the period, but had been told it was important to keep the kid moving. Not in his usual routine, though. So as Peter for his own mind’s sake as well as safety reasons were brought to school each day, they left at different times each day and took unusual routes to get around. 

 

The whole situation was very uncomfortable for Peter, so he acted up by falling into old habits. Tony was aware that Peter’s social immaturity was still there, but Peter was good at identifying it himself. He usually covered inappropriate behaviour up and found excuses for not interpreting other people right. It went without saying that being anxious, angry and lonely made him lose that ability to censor himself.

 

“Well, this acting up thing is to be expected, I guess,” Steve spoke up. “You don’t need to call Happy, Fri. There’s not much to do, is there?”

 

“I guess not, except try to make him feel safer,” Tony sighed. Peter would be leaving school before the last period that day, so he would go home in a couple of hours.

 

“Yeah,remember last time it happened and we tried talking to him about it?” Steve said, sitting down beside Tony. Expo was always the one project Steve was involved in. He’d take time off Shield and work full time at SI the three weeks leading up to it in addition to the meetings that found place the rest of the year. They had some office time together for the rest of the day. “He was just embarrassed and agitated, nothing good comes of it. I think we just cut him some slack for a while, he didn’t ask for any of this,”

 

-

 

Peter entered the living floor of the penthouse and collapsed between his fathers. He had no doubt they had made space for him on purpose, but he wasn’t about to ruin it by pointing anything out. He heard Happy going to his bedroom, likely to pack up his stuff for the next bodyguard to come to work.

 

“You know, us upping security a few notches doesn’t mean you’re any less safe than usual,” Tony said, not looking away from the television but wrapping an arm around Peter.

 

“I know,”

 

“Are you scared?” Steve asked.

 

“No,”

 

Papa got up, and Peter heard him go to the kitchen. Peter had stopped going by Tony’s office to do homework, at least one of his parents would be at home with him at all times. He wasn’t allowed to visit friends houses nor accepting visitors to the penthouse, so his only form of spending time with Ned and the others were online video games. 

 

He’d already been allowed extended times of gaming, but Peter was almost positive he’d manage to drag even more off his parents if he whined enough. Maybe those new controller holders, or downloading that new game that he wasn’t really old enough to play, or maybe going to India in summer, though the holiday was only three weeks away so they had probably laid plans already…

 

“Pete, apples or bananas?” Dad was nudging him slightly, forcing Peter to look towards the kitchen door. Steve was there with an apple in one hand and banana in the other.

 

“Both?”

 

“You got it, now come do your homework, you can play afterwards. Uncle Rhodey is coming over, so if you want we can give Hap’s people resting duty instead of active until you go to bed,” Steve said, already disappearing into the kitchen.

 

-

 

James was heading up to the Rogers-Stark penthouse twenty minutes later than he’d expected. He had entered through the private garage like he used to, forgetting about the extra security measures and being supposed to go through the secret floor beneath. It hadn’t been for long, but Rhodes’ wrists felt sore after the handcuffs they had slapped on him before Tony could call down and have them release him.

 

He was excited to see his nephew, though he’d received a text telling him they were in for a rough day. Peter was falling back into being whiny and childish. 

 

He thought back to when Peter was younger. He was always a precious child, thoughtful and selfless. Before he had started kindergarten, Steve and Tony had taken him to playgroups to interact with children his own age. Right from the start, they had noticed he wasn’t relating to the others. The boy would try to interact with the others, but it was never long before he’d retract, bringing a few blocks to his fathers feet and playing by himself.

 

It had been that way until a couple of months later, the leader lady had suggested moving him down by one age group. Once they’d done that and almost four year old Peter was playing with two year olds, he blossomed. His behaviour mimicked theirs, and he enjoyed more of the toys that were brought out. They had spoken to his doctor about it, and she had suggested he was socially immature. 

 

When the question of kindergarten came up, they concluded Peter wasn’t ready and delayed his education by a year. After the difficult first few years, Rhodey had seen everything gradually getting better, although it was something Peter would have to work on until he was through puberty. It was easy to fall behind again, especially in traumatic times like these.

 

The elevator doors opened, and Peter was running towards him.

 

“Uncle James!” He exclaimed, before leaping into his arms, clinging like a koala. “Dad said you could join me gaming today! And I was thinking we could do that puzzle we have here,”

 

“Whoa, hey man! Let’s go to the kitchen first, huh? I wanna see your dad,” while he was talking, he took slow steps through the hallway towards the kitchen where Steve and Tony had set up a workstation. It took longer as he was being jostled around by Peter climbing from James’ front to his back.

 

The husbands were discussing something along the lines of… lights? As far as Rhodes could tell. “Hey guys, how’s things?” He asked casually, pretending like the fourteen year old hadn’t just wrapped himself around James’ torso like he used to do as a five year old. 

 

The pair looked up, and the adults gave each other discreet, but knowing looks. Steve spoke up. “Things are… Exactly as they look like,” 

 

“Ah,”

 

Right.

 

“Well, I guess we’ve got some puzzling to do, huh Pete?”

 

-

 

It was Peter’s bedtime, and Steve thought to himself that it was theirs too. They knew he was in the bathroom already, Rhodes had sent him on his way as the bodyguard on nightshift took over Peter’s surveillance. They had a few guards that worked almost every day in this period every year. It was the people that Steve, Tony and Happy trusted the most with Peter’s life. 

 

Greg was that night’s guard, and Steve nodded hello to his long time employee as they entered Peter’s room. The bodyguards made themselves as invisible as possible. Greg was for example not allowed to rat on Peter for drawing himself a bubble bath at half past ten on a Tuesday night. 

 

“Peter, what on earth is this?” 

 

“Papa, hi! See, I was so cold and not tired at all so I thought-” 

 

“For god’s sake, Pete,” Tony interrupted. “It’s the end of may, you’re hardly frozen. Get up, stop fooling around. Brush your teeth,”

 

Peter’s lip started to push itself slightly forward. Not a full pout, but halfway there. He bowed his head slightly, looking up at the two men in the bathroom.

 

“No. Nope. Now.” Tony clapped his hands, urging Peter to get on with it.

 

They retreated from the bathroom, giving Peter time to get dressed. “How’s Helen and the kids, Greg? Sorry on behalf of him, by the way. I know it’s uncomfortable, you know how it is,”

 

As the boy emerged a few minutes later, he was somehow apologetic and accusatory all at once. “ I don’t wanna go to school daddy,” his voice was trembling. “I want milk, can I have milk?”

 

“Peter, you’ve got to behave yourself, okay? I know this is difficult for you, but I assure you nothing’s going to happen. Tones, maybe some hot milk isn’t such a bad idea?” Steve closed in on Peter as he spoke, eventually wrapping his arms around the boy and sitting next to him on the bed.

 

Tony turned, and went to the kitchen, and Steve started speaking. “Petey, we’re going to sleep now. I actually wanted to talk to you about school today. They call us when you act like that, you know. I know it’s not fair for you to have to be so afraid, but it’s not fair on your teachers when you disrupt them either.

 

Dad and I have decided to cut back on half an hour of PlayStation time as of tomorrow because of how you acted today. You’ve been quite demanding towards Rhodey, the guards and the two of us too, we don’t deserve that.”

 

“B- but papa! No! I-” Peter was reduced to tears and sobs, curling into Steve’s side. 

 

“Shh, shh.. It’s gonna be fine, bud. You know, you might get a chance at earning it back if you’re good the rest of the week,”

 

As Tony came back with a mug of steaming milk and what Steve suspected was a bit of honey stirred in, Peter repositioned Steve to sit against the headboard. He sat himself between his papa’s legs, resting back against Steve’s torso. 

 

It wasn’t fifteen minutes later when Peter’s head dropped forward and didn’t immediately shoot back up. Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and manoeuvred himself out of the bed. Tony had left the room a few minutes earlier.

 

“Night, bud. Sweet dreams. Night Greg, we’re going to sleep now too. See you in the morning,”

 

“Sleep well, boss.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony slumbered as he felt the bed move. Steve was getting up to go shower. They had that big meeting with the investors at ten, so they would get to spend some extra time with Peter who was going into school a bit later.

 

Speaking of Peter, he wasn’t on their couch yet. Probably sleeping late since he had the extra time. It’d be fine.

 

Although, as the time ticked towards half past seven and they were both ready to get up, Peter had still not emerged from his room. Tony sent his husband down to start breakfast while investigating whether Peter was up yet.

 

Peter was up all right. Greg was now sat in the boy’s desk chair with his head in his hands, and Peter was dressed and ready for the day. He was also in his armchair, playing a video game.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tony snapped, startling Peter.

 

“Dad! Um…”

 

“Greg, you can go rest. Happy gets here in half an hour,”

 

“Thanks, boss”

 

Tony instructed Friday to shut everything off. “Peter, what’s up with this? Wait, you _are_ aware of what time it is, right?”

 

Peter hurried to stand, and Tony was confused. Peter had a very expressive face, which Tony had always been able to read. At that moment, Peter displayed, fear, thoughtfulness, then happiness, before settling on challenging. “I’m not going to school today. I’ve simply started my three point five hours of gaming early,”

 

“What?” What did he mean, was he sick? Why hadn’t he come in to let them know? Tony stepped forward and felt Peter’s forehead.

 

“But you’re not- oh. No. Nope. Get your butt down to the kitchen, you’re going to school a bit later but you’re still going. You’re getting the day off next friday, no further skipping,”

 

Peter went down all right, but picked the subject back up as they ate breakfast in silence. 

 

“I’m not going to school today, just so you’re aware.”

 

Steve glanced at Tony, who could only shrug in response. “What do you mean you’re not going to school today? Of course you’re going,”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes, Pete. There’s nothing to discuss about this.”

 

“I’m aware there’s nothing to discuss. I’m not looking to discuss, simply letting you know for convenience that I’m not going.”

 

“ _What_ exactly are you on about, Peter? You’re going, end of discussion!”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes,”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes. Eat your-”

 

“No!”

 

Peter shoved his plate away, resulting in Tony’s smoothie splashing over the edge.

 

“You know what, that’s enough.”

 

Tony was tired of Peter’s tantrum. Because that’s all this was, a temper tantrum. He picked up the boy’s plate and glass, and moved it to the kitchen island.

 

“You sit here, and you finish eating your breakfast. And afterwards, you’re waiting here until you leave for school,”

 

Tony sat back down by the table, and Steve reached a hand out to grab. Peter was shuffling over to the island, whispering silent curses at Tony. He ignored that. Choose your battles, and all that.

 

“So babe, what’s on after lunch? Is today a lunch-meeting?” Tony tried to continue their conversation, and Steve catched on. They went through their schedule, including Tony being at home when Peter arrived after school.

 

A few minutes in, Peter put away his food and plate, and Steve spoke towards the island and Peter’s back. “Are you ready to go, Pete? I was thinking I’d drive today, if we leave now I think we’ve got time for a smoothie from that drive through-”

 

“I said I’m not going to school, papa. I’m going back upstairs,”

 

Peter was surprisingly calm. Tony had his back to the door so he didn’t see Peter, but Steve was stunned. “Sit down with us. C’mere,” 

 

The nicer approach it was, then.

 

Tony started. “Peter, will you please tell us why you don’t want to go to school?”

 

“Cause.”

 

A pause. Steve continued.

 

“Could you perhaps elaborate on that?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well, I can’t see any valid reason for you to skip school. If you’re having a bad day in any way then please explain it to us, maybe we’ll be able to help. Don’t you want to go to school, see the others? Ned, MJ, Julietta, Abe?”

 

Peter gave a long sigh, stood up and went to his room.

 

“I’ll come get you when we’re ready to leave, then!” Steve called out to his back.

 

Tony couldn’t for the life of him figure out what Peter was on about. He had been disruptive and inappropriate the previous day, and they were expecting that to continue while he had the security detail. The school was well aware of Peter’s needs and he would get more time in a separate classroom the next week and a half because of it. He hadn’t had any serious run-ins with other kids yet. Even though he was annoyed at security, Peter had never let anything be a reason to miss out on school.

 

“What _is_ this, Tony? I can’t think of anything that would cause him to just-”

 

“Hell if I know, babe… Honestly, I think it’s for attention. I mean, we’re spending every moment together nowadays, and he _does_ get kinda jealous? Since the whole immaturity shabang is back, maybe some of the separation anxiety came with? Should we talk to doctor Pont, bring him in? I mean, it might be good since we're doing the checkup in a couple of weeks anyways?”

 

Steve had started washing up. It was a lucky thing Peter had some extra time that day, or he wouldn’t have made it to school on time. Tony took over, and sent Steve to collect Peter to get ready to drive.

 

It wasn’t two minutes later when Tony heard shouting from upstairs.

 

“NO! I SAID I’M NOT GOING!”

 

“Peter, this is nonsense. You’re _fourteen years old_ and _going to school_!”

 

“NO! I’M STAYING HERE!”

 

Tony let out a soft sigh. Something told him they had a long week ahead.

 

-

 

Tony let out another soft sigh. It had been a week since the wednesday morning Peter had first denied school, and he was exhausted. They had issues with how to deal with this. 

 

Peter had refused to leave the house for a while when he was six years old, but it was easier to take a kicking and screaming six year old under your arm and strap him to the car seat. They couldn’t bring themselves to do that to their teenager, even though he was behaving like was six again. They had been later than expected every single day for various reasons, but they had gotten there in the end.

 

“Peter, you’re at least having a banana. Give me a break, _please_. The expo opens in two days, I really need your help here,”

 

At that, and for the first time since the weekend when they’d let Peter get ice cream with Ned in an attempt to reward some good behaviour, Peter lit up. “What do you need me to do?”

 

Oh.

 

Oh god, what idiots they were.

 

“Well for starters, we need to get going soon, so you need to eat. But after school, I want you to meet papa and I at the venue, we’re going over every last minute thing today, and we’ll need your input. Can you do that?”

 

“Of couwse!” Peter’s mouth was already stuffed with banana. 

 

“Alright there, bud. Don’t choke on the fruit, that’ll slow you down. Bring a notepad and a pen, and you’ll be note-taker for us today,”

 

Peter had already gulped down the entire banana, and grabbed an apple when Happy appeared in the doorway.

 

“Come on, uncle Hap! We haven’t got much time!”

 

Tony could only shrug as Happy stood his ground with a disbelieving look.

 

When Steve walked in a few minutes later and asked if Peter had hidden from them again, Tony was proud to say he’d cracked the nut.

 

“So basically, all we would have had to do all along was include him a bit, make him feel like he was working with us. I can’t believe how stupid we’ve been!” Tony was close to dancing on the kitchen floor, he was so relieved. They were going to be in time for the morning meeting for the first time in a week.

 

Steve looked a bit thoughtful. “You _do_ realize he’s not going to focus on a single word in school today, right?”

 

“Probably not, but I really don’t care all that much, babe.”

 

-

 

“Are you ready, Peter? Dad’s going on stage in ten minutes and it’s quite the walk, you know,”

 

They were in their backstage room, almost ready for the opening of the Stark expo of 2019. The time was three minutes to six and Tony was to officially open at six, but they were planning on him being late. Peter and Steve were wearing the same black suits as Tony, but with different accessories.

 

Peter was in the bathroom desperately trying to fasten his cufflinks, but still hadn’t succeeded when Steve opened the door carefully.

 

“Bring them with you, Pete. Here, I’ll do the tie.”

 

Peter’s tie was red with an intricate pattern of thin, black lines. Steve made quick work of it as Peter continued to fiddle with the cufflinks.

 

“Hey, guys, where are you? I’m going to be late to my planned fashionably late arriv- oh. Oh, _Pete_ , you look so grown up! I’ll help with those cufflinks but seriously you two, we. Have. Got. To. Go!” He said, ushering his family out of the small bathroom.

 

The guards were waiting outside their door, it was quite the entourage that formed within a couple of minutes. Tony and Steve were each holding one of Peter’s wrists trying to fasten the old fashioned cufflinks that Peter had inherited from Steve, who had inherited them from Steve’s father. 

 

They were little silver squares, quite simple and definitely hard to fasten, but Peter cherished one of the two pieces he had gotten from that side of the family. The other one was a little figurine that Steve’s mother had painted. 

 

As his dads continued to struggle with the ancient cufflinks, Peter looked up at a camera and was quick to shoot a smirk at the photographer before the flash went off. Every year they would basically live at the venue for the expo weekend, and every year Pepper hired someone to capture it in pictures. The husbands were at the end of three weeks of working non-stop, and rarely remembered anything of the circus without the memories visualized. 

 

Two minutes after the picture was taken, Tony gave Steve a kiss on the mouth and Peter one on the forehead, before stepping onto the platform where his suit materialized. Steve put his arm around Peter and they hurried to their little hidden area right in front of the stage. A few seconds later, Tony flew onto the main stage, and the craziest weekend of their year could finally start.

 

-

 

Monday after school, @peter.bsr posted a grid picture on instagram after a weekend full of spectacular stories. It was the first photo their photographer had taken, the one from the backstage hallway with the cufflinks. The caption said “Thanks to everyone who came this weekend. Next year’s gonna be epic. #starkexpo2019”

 

The comments on the photo rolled in, but one of the highlighted ones remained the one from @pepperpotts: “This is such a good description of their family dynamic.”

 

Earlier that morning, @steve.s-r had posted two of his infamous selfies in one post. The first one was from sunday evening, at the finale show. The second one was from the breakfast table that morning, where nobody had energy to muster up more than three cereal bowls. He captioned it with “Nobody does contrasts like the Stark-Rogers family. Back to the office this week while gearing up for middle school graduation on friday! #family #business #blessed #crazyweekend #stark #expo #2019 #cleanenergy #cars #retiredavenger #pretendingto be retired #youngatheart #husband #showman”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes everything I'd written before I started posting anything! I hope you enjoyed this part, it's a bit different from the rest of them. I do prefer there to be more fluff in my writing, to be able to describe the sweet moments but I suppose I needed to try something else for a bit.
> 
> If you have an opinion on this I very much appreciate kudos and comments, and can be reached at my tumblr user with the same username as this one. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness I didn't notice this chapter isn't fluffy at all before I edited it! Here I was, thinking all I did was write plotless fluff. The second chapter isn't very fluffy either, it's weird to be honest.
> 
> Also, I'm terribly sorry. I haven't gotten around to editing this until way too late at night but I do want to post before I got to bed, so here's a shitty, almost unedited piece for you. I'll get around to editing more before I post the second chapter tomorrow!
> 
> As I mentioned in the tags, I've discovered that I'm very interested in mental health issues in children and youth through this series. Any more issues than this last one would be very unlikely, though, so I'll have to think of different themes, it'll probably me more in the family dynamic direction that I've already done quite a bit of. To be honest, this all started as kind of a "get to know this family and how they function" kind of thing, and it still mainly is.
> 
> Anyway, if you liked this chapter or have any constructive criticism for me, leave kudos and/or comments. If you'd like to get in touch any other way, my tumblr user is lerums :)


End file.
